Office Love Affair
by GillLuvsCal
Summary: Pure smut. Rated M for a very good reason. Gillian visits Cal at work one night. She's a stay at home mom and tired of spending nights alone....


**_This is my first ever story. It's pure and total smut. Sorry for the graphic details. I hope you enjoy...._**

Cal and Gillian are in an established relationship.

Cal Lightman was a very busy working man, almost, but not quite a workaholic. He knew how to stop and has fun when he needed the outlet. Normally in the summer, his evenings were always spent with Gillian. This year was an exception, he'd been busier than ever. Refusing to interview for an assistant once again. Every time he needed to hire a new one, he would dig his heels in. working even more hours than before. Increasing his hours meant even less time with Gillian. Would she understand about him working more hours again? Or would she think that he was having an affair?

Gillian loved Cal and she would do anything for him. She was the type of woman, that when she was in love truly in love, she would do anything to please her man. She knew he was working hard and didn't like him working all those long hours. She knew that it was something he hated doing, but he was doing it to provide for their family.

Missing her evenings with him was hard to get use too. One evening she called him at work and began to tell him what she was doing to herself while she talked over the phone, just to see if he would run home to her. This ended up being their first encounter with phone sex, but he wasn't the one having it. It became too much for him to sit and listen to her over the phone having all the fun while he was busy running the business.

After the phone call, she knew he was frustrated and needed to relax. Also, knowing he wouldn't take the time to take care of himself at work. She decided that she needed to do whatever she could to help him.

This made her come to the ultimate decision. She decided to tak matters into her own hands. Especially, if Cal wouldn't take care of himself and in the process, her. That was when she decided, no more evenings alone, no more working all these long hours alone. Her refusal to being alone in the evenings, was the beginning of a new and more filling life.

Gillian walked into the kitchen and began to cook dinner for them. She made them a wonderful garden salad, pasta and then chicken cacciatore. This was perfect for their dinner. He would have to take time to stop and eat with her. Packing all the necessities for dinner, placing candles and fruit. She was careful not to forget her little bag of tricks she had in place for him.

Next she needed to ger herself ready. She started by first taking a long hot bath with her peach scented bubble bath. She put on her sexy pink skirt and the matching tank top and her high slip on shoes. She applied a generous amount of lotion to her body from her head to her toes. Her body was glistening.

She put her hair up so it would easily come down in a moment. One last look in the mirror, she grabbed the basket of food and goodies and walked out the door.

She placed the basket and the goodies in the back of the car. She put on her sunglasses, started the car and off she went, on her way to see Cal.

Cal was hard at work and he was the only one left in the office. It was his business afterall and he often spent many late evenings there and he really missed Gillian. Thinking back to his phone conversation with her, hearing her voice through the phone. Desperately wanting to touch her through the phone, but being unable to touch her, drove him wild. Just thinking about her doing those things to herself, made his cock hard. It had been too long since he spent his evening ravishing her lady. Not only did he want to please her, he wanted to be pleased himself.

Throwing all his thoughts of gillian aside he threw himself back into his work. He would never get home to her if he kept this up. Back to the grindstone, he buried himself into his work once more. Then his cell phone rang, it was Gillian. She told him that she was outside the office and had brought him dinner. Gillian welcomed her and the food, he was very hungry and hadn't decided on what to eat for dinner.

Meeting her at the door and unlocking it, he saw how wonderful she looked. Then when she walked past him, he could smell the fragrance of peaches. His absolute favorite. He took a deep breath and held it in. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Gillian was glowing as she walked past him. Not to mention the meals wonderful smell that overpowered her peach fragrance. She told him to go wash up for dinner. They would be eating in his office. Cal did as he was told. He washed his hands and face and walked into his office. She walked straight into his office and she set down the basket. Taking out a video camera, she turned it on then placed it on the bookshelf, making sure it was well hidden.

As Cal walked back in his office she was taking clearing his stacks of paperwork and setting it on the floor. Gillian smiled, "I hope you don't mind I set your work aside for the time being, so we can use your desk to eat on?"

"Of course not. It's all right." replied Cal.

"Just sit down and relax. I'll have everything ready in a minute."

Bending over and spreading a tablecloth over his desk, she placed the candles in the middle, lighting them. His eyes watched every move she made, every time she bent over he could see the curves of her ass hanging out of her little skirt. As she took out the plates and silverware, placing it before him she leaned into his face. Noticing her breasts, his eyes were focused and trying to see her nipples.

Just as he could almost make them out she stood up right and smiled, "Okay, are you ready to eat my dear?"

The smell of the chicken was over powering now, Cal inhaled and said, "Yes, darling, it smells delicious I'm starving."

Pouring the wine she sat down.

Cal began to eat his salad. Watching Gillian over the candles. Noticing she had a special glow about her, like she was keeping something from him. He asked, "Do you have something to share with me darling?"

She smiled, "Yes, your eating it Cal."

They began to eat the chicken and she broke a piece of bread for him and poured another glass of wine.

As he ate, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her fingertips running around the rim of her glass of wine. Dunking them into her wine, onto her lips then into her mouth. It looked so delicious, he began to think of their phone conversation again. How she had told him, she was touching herself, then putting her fingers into her mouth to taste herself. Was this what she looked like when she dipped her finger in her mouth to taste?

Asking him if he was done with the food, she began to clear their plates and place them back into the basket. Again, watching every move she made, she took out a few things. Not paying attention to what she had in her hands, he continued to try to steal a peak of her ass when she bent over for him.

Walking over to him sitting at his desk, she straddled his legs put her arms around him and pulled his arms to his armrests. Gillian smiled and whispered seductively, "If you can't see that you should be in our bed at night, then I'll have to show you what you're missing."

She smiled as she tied his arms to the armrests of his chair. Cal thought she was teasing him. Never had she ever done anything like this to him before. She was always the submissive type of woman. Apparently, being alone at nights pushed her beyond her limits of a being good little girl.

The candles were the only thing that lit up the room. As she took her leg and placed it up on the desk. Enough so he could see her fresh shaved pussy in front of him. When she shaved her pussy, it made her look like a little schoolgirl, which turned him on.

At the sight of this, he felt his cock begin to harden. As she did this, she told him that she had all she could take of these long evenings alone. This is what she did while he was at work. She grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them all the way to the nipples. Seeing her erect nipples through her shirt, she pulled it up. Took a finger and placed it between her legs and moved it from her clit to her dripping vagina. Already she was getting wet, thinking about him sitting there with his hard on, and not being able to touch her. Closing her eyes and moving her finger around spreading her juices all over even to her ass.

Gillian smiled at him and asked, "Is this what you miss when you're away from me, darling?"

Moving her finger into her lips and inserting it into her mouth sucking on it, "Cal, this is what I do when you're here at work. Don't you want this?" She asked teasingly.

Cal whispered, "Oh, yes, darling I want it bad."

He couldn't even rub his now throbbing cock. He was trying to get his hands undone just so he could touch himself or her. It didn't matter now.

She took off her shirt and dropped it onto the desk. Then she took off her skirt and dropped it on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra or undies, in essence, she was naked underneath. He'd thought so when she was bending over, but he couldn't tell for sure.

He wondered, "_What did she have in store for him?"_

She was now standing in front of him completely naked. Placing her hand inside the basket, she took out a 9 inch dildo. It was thick along with being long. Cal was close to that size at the moment, he was so hard and needed to release some of his pent up frustrations.

Gillian smiled at him, "Darling, this is what I need at night."

She took the dildo and put it to her lips and inserted it like she was sucking another cock in front of him. Taking it further inside her mouth, motioning her head working this dildo instead of his real cock. His chair began to move more, he was trying to wiggle his hands free. The precum began to ooze out of his cock, he knew if thought of it any more he wouldn't last long.

Taking the dildo out of her mouth, she said, "Don't you miss my lips around your cock, Cal?"

"Oh, yes." he replied.

Moving the dildo across her breasts playing with her nipples and moving it down her stomach to her dripping pussy. Once again, she lifted a leg onto the desk to give Cal a full view. She moved the dildo across her clit to her vagina and anal, spreading the juices all over herself and the dildo. Slowly, she began to insert it as it found the way to her vagina. In full view he could see her lips spread open for this monster. Slowly, she pressed it in further and further. Turning on the vibrator and hearing the humming noise. Cal began to smell her sweet juices, he wanted to taste it while she did this to herself.

Not believing what he was seeing Gillian took the vibrating dildo and pulled it out and pushed it in. Stopping to tell him, she missed the way he made love to her and now she was desperately trying to fulfill herself. Continuing to fuck herself with her dildo, this drove Cal wild. Breathing heavier her breathing slowed as she approached a climax. Cal watched her as she came hard on the dildo, hearing the humming of it as her pussy tightened around it. Now, slowing the pace with the dildo, but still fucking herself with it. Slowly, taking it out and pressing it over her clit again and back toward her ass, spreading her cum all over. He could see it glistening all around her, he wanted to lick it off her, but he was still unable to move his hands.

Cal began to plead with Gillian to let him loose. He was going to cum all over himself if she didn't.

Walking over to him, she sat on the edge of the desk right in front of him. Now he could smell her even better, she dipped her fingers into her pussy and put them right in front of his nose.

"Is this what you smell and want to lick?"

"Oh, Gillian, I want to eat you right now. You're my desert, darling."

She took her hands and moved them to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, she slowly moved her hands over his throbbing cock and pulled it out. Just from her touch, he began to cum all over her, it was shooting out all over her chest. He had tried to hold it in, but with her sitting there in front of him, he couldn't handle any more.

Gillian took his cum and rubbed it in all over her chest, making her nipples hard. Moving her fingers to her mouth and licking it off. "Wouldn't you love to fuck my ass like I did with the dildo, darling?" she asked.

Cal nodded, "Oh, your so hot darling, I'll do whatever you want.

"How do you think I feel when you're here at work?"

"I know you need it darling and I'll give it to you right now."

Gillian smiled and told him, "I will let you go, but you need to do everything I say."

He smiled and agreed.

Loosening the ties, she moved back to the side of the desk jumped up and spread her legs. By the time Cal got loose, she was ready for him. Kneeling down in front of her he moved his lips to her dripping pussy.

"Before you begin, you have to eat me and fuck me with the dildo."

As promised he did exactly what she told him. He took the dildo and moved it all over her juices and tasted it while he did this. While he had the dildo inside her he worked on her clit swirling his tongue around and around feeling it get hard. Again, he could feel the frustration in his cock harden. Wanting his cock to be the dildo inside her pressing. He pressed it in hard and pushing her entire body while he did this Gillian would let out moans every time he pressed the dildo into her.

Sucking her clit moving his tongue faster on her, he could feel her climax building. When she told him to stop and put his fingers in her ass before she came. Again, she asked him if he wanted her assl. He motioned with his tongue to her ass and took the dildo and teased her with it. Trying to fit it in that small hole. He worked his tongue and began with the head of the dildo. Taking his fingers and inserting them into her vagina while doing her ass with the dildo. Letting out screams he could feel her pussy tighten around his fingers and her ass trying to push out the dildo.

Gillian laid limp on the desk and he slowed the pace. He was still shaking. Cal was going to have his way with her whether she wanted him to or not. Not holding back now, he forced her onto her stomach and he stood up, spreading her legs far apart. He took his cock and shoved it inside her pussy. He could still feel it throbbing tight around his cock, she was still shaking from her last orgasm. He began to pump inside her pussy while he held her legs up, she wasn't saying a word at this point. He stopped and took his cock out and began to work it inside her ass. He could feel her begin to fight it, trying press him out.

Only to tease her with the tip of the head and once he got the head inside, he took the dildo and inserted it inside her pussy. Now she had twice her fill for the evening. He was fucking her pussy with the huge dildo and he was getting her ass with his cock. This time he was going to cum in her ass, he could hear her cumming again as he pumped it faster inside both her holes.

Relentless, he continued asking her, "This is what you wanted isn't it babe?"

He came inside her as he felt her shaking uncontrollably. Unable to handle the shaking, it made him cum inside her ass even harder. He filled her ass with his hot cum as he thrust each time. Finally, with the last thrust he leaned down and began to kiss her back.

Pulling his cock out of her he slowly removed the dildo.

He rolled her over and picked her up and told her, "You know what I like for desert babe. You're such a bad bad girl when you need my cock aren't you?"

"If I have to bring you dinner every night I will.", she said.

Cal smiled and whispered, "As long as you're the desert.

Then he confessded that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

She also confessed, "That was the plan dear that was the plan. Now no more lonely evenings."

As she smiled at the direction of the video camera and thought to herself, "_No, I'll never be lonely now, I'll always have you with me even when you're here at work."_


End file.
